


Hot Showers

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, shower makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week Koji needs a particularly hot shower, and Takuto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Showers

**Author's Note:**

> It's a working title, I'm not thrilled with it.
> 
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

                       Disclaimer: SPRAY/Higuri Yuu own Gakuen Heaven, I do not. I mean, do you see it being all about Koji being in love with Takuto?  
                                       No. That’s what fanfiction is for.

* * *

 

 

Today has been long. The week has been long. Each ball of knotted muscle and cringing ache in Koji’s body attests to that. He knows it’s no good to get stressed but there’ve been too many little things to keep the dorm in order in addition to exams to study for. The evening propositioned just a little relief as the weekend neared and he promised himself a steaming shower to disrupt some of the tension.

Perhaps if Niwa hadn’t freaked out over running into Tonosama and accidentally caused a panic in the hallway, or if the Ozawa boys would stop fighting (at least so loudly) in the dorms or if the Judo team would stop magically acquiring the most macho bully types who set about picking on weaker seeming students, or if he had managed to eat his dinner without someone reporting an immediate issue with the archery equipment that he had to leave Takuto alone as he went to deal with....

His thoughts turn to the sweet, timid artist as he walks into his room. He’d said he would meet him later that night if he could. That it was alright for Takuto to come find him before bed.

“ _Sorry Takuto. Come find me back at the dorms? Before I take attendance?_ ” he’d phrased it.

Being still in the dining hall, and in front of one of the archery kouhais, he had tried not to say it as bluntly as “I’d be thrilled to find you in my room later, especially after I shower and have no will to re-dress.”

The artist had merely nodded and Koji watched Takuto watch him go, over his shoulder. As if they were separating but could hardly force their gazes to. By now he felt barely any inclination to confirm that Takuto would eat without him.

 Koji’s vest is now hanging up with his tie and he’s unbuttoning his shirt when there’s a knock at his door. Just in case, he re-buttons his shirt just two buttons before opening the door and smiles upon seeing that he caution was unnecessary.

“Takuto,” Koji steps out of the doorway to let him enter and take off his shoes. “I’m about to shower, I’ll try not to take too long but I don’t want to just leave you if-”

Takuto shakes his head, cutting him off not with words, but a hand right above where his shirt is unbuttoned. He closes the door behind them, then looks back at Koji and bites his lip.

“Can I lock it?”

The archer does so himself and Takuto responds by kissing him softly, his arms winding around Koji’s neck and shoulders.

“Mm, missed you,”

“It’s only been a couple hours,” Koji laughs.

Takuto looks down before replying “I mean this week. You’re so busy and tired.”

He lets go of his hold on Koji, kissing the side of Koji’s mouth, his jaw line, meanwhile his hands are finishing off the archer’s shirt. Takuto kisses his boyfriend’s neck before pulling back.

“I’ll wait,” Takuto says. He settles himself onto the archer’s bed.

Koji pulls off his open shirt and folds it. When he undoes his belt Takuto takes it and sets it with his shirt. The artist watches him with a subdued want. Koji’s pants are pooled at his calves and he’s carefully stepping out, one foot at a time. He looks at his boyfriend’s expression with amusement.

“What is it?” he laughs. He’s appreciating their little domestic scene, how almost casual it is for him to strip before this boy as part of some routine without much pomp. Takuto looks away from him, flushing a little.

“You are lovely,” he admits.

Koji blinks, taking in this moment. He reaches out one arm so that he can hold Takuto’s chin and turn his face towards the archers own.

“I love you, Takuto,” he says.

His boyfriend is leaving him with a kiss, in Takuto’s opinion one much too chaste for how naked he is. Takuto manages to form an “I love you” to tell the archer’s back as he disappears into the bathroom.

Koji takes a moment to consider how much time he has. He really wants to just stand there with hot water pouring over him until he falls asleep but he is acutely aware that’s not possible because he still has to do roll call before lights out. His muscles whine at him and he assures himself they will feel better soon as he turns on the water. There’s just not the time to use the communal bath today, roomy as it is. 

The mild burn feels good on his tense body. Koji sighs and can feel it washing away thoughts of bickering brothers, cat-phobic student body presidents, students whose merits are _not_ their personalities and even some of his utter unexcitement about studying. He doesn’t pay much mind to the bathroom door opening besides that it’s a bit colder, assuming Takuto will be in and out after finding tissue or something. The artist shuts the door quickly. How thoughtful.

Suddenly there’s a hand on his back. He smiles as he turns around to face the other boy.

“What a nice supr-”

“Eah!” Takuto’s cry of shock cuts him off.  He almost laughs but also feels a bit crestfallen as Takuto recoils. Quickly, he raven haired boy adjusts the temperature and reaches out a hand. “Try now?” he coaxes.

Takuto’s face softens. He steps up and sticks a hand into the shower stream. Satisfied he presses himself against Koji and sighs. “Sorry. You really needed a hot shower didn’t you?”

“Not as much as you needed me, ne?” Koji chuckles.

Despite what the heat has done to the raven haired boys skin, it’s Takuto who turns pink.

“I told you I missed you,” he says, looking a bit bashfully into those violet eyes.

“Your eyes are like the light before dawn,” Takuto tells him. Romantic deadpan might be a good estimation of how he says it.

There’s none of his natural embarrassment or hesitation in the words. If Koji hadn’t been under the heat as long as he has already his flush might show more, but mostly he’s mystified. This boy who has so much trouble and so little inclination declaring his own opinions and wants, or feeling self-validation, he isn’t hesitating to tell Koji how much he loves him.

 Koji smiles and kisses him in a far less chaste manner than before, to Takuto’s delight. He opens his mouth to allow Koji more access. The archer reaches up one hand to Takuto’s hair, gently burying itself in those soft earthy-grey tresses. The other hand trails from his the artists hip to his chest, drifting over his skin without pattern and making him sigh into the larger boys mouth. Takuto’s eyes lid, his breathing comes faster. Suddenly he presses Koji against the wall and smiles back before kisses the underside of his jaw. He pauses and pants against him for a moment before he goes on to leaving open mouthed kisses across the raven haired boy’s throat. Koji groans low with his jaws clenched tight, but it’s the artist’s tongue dragging up Koji’s torso that earns an open mouthed moan from deep in the archer’s chest. Takuto bites his lip again but he’s still smiling.

“I want...” he pants. He presses his face into Koji’s shoulder and wonders how he got this worked up this fast. _We_ definitely _need more us time than this week,_ he thinks

There’s an ache between his legs that he’s been ignoring so far and gods if he’s this tired, how must his beloved Koji feel?

“I want,” he tries again.

“Yes?” the raven asks. “Takuto, are you okay?”

Takuto nods against him. He knows that Koji is aware of his health limits, how he can’t push himself too hard like the other kids can sometimes. How he’s also been stressing about school and his own personal anxieties. Despite how humid it’s become Takuto loves the feel of Koji’s arms around him, loves how with his every breath with his face pressed into him, he inhales pure Koji. But what does he want right now?

“We don’t have....” the greyish haired boy starts. _Condoms, lubricant, a lot of space for prep,_ “in here....”

Koji sighs against him, seeming to understand. It sounds like a deflation before his voice changes.

“So how about this?”

He’s turning them around so that now Takuto is pressed against the wall and Koji is facing him. Takuto doesn’t ask what he has in mind, he knows he’s about to find out. Koji kisses him, needy but undemanding and he kisses back echoing the same need. As those kisses travel across his jawline and down his throat, Koji is trying to tell him. As the raven bangs hover over the mouth on his collarbone, Takuto knows. As they singe wonderfully into the skin of his chest and stomach he feels Koji’s need.

 That mouth and tongue on the inside of his thigh are making him gasp and whimper. The boy on his knees looks at him with a mix of adoration and lust that has become quite signature to in these situations.

“I’m gonna fall Koji,” he says. “I’m gonna melt.”

“Can I continue if I promise to catch you?” it’s the closest to a smirk Koji ever gives him.

 _This is how I want him_ , Koji thinks, _just like this_. He wants him either happy and smiling or looking this blissed out, unable to stand straight, losing coherency.

“Uh-huh.”

It’s a good thing Koji only needed heat instead of a real shower. What a wonderful stress relief this was turning out to be. He leans forward again but before he opens his mouth registers a “no...wait,” from above him.

“Takuto?” he says, not yet standing.

“It’s not fair,” the artist says. “I don’t want to be the only one. I want to...” he stops and forces himself to breathe deeply and slower. “I want to for Koji too.”

He manages to turn off the water most of the way and sinks down so that he’s eye-level with his boyfriend again. “Can I too?”

Koji frames his face and kisses the side of his neck. “Aren’t you too tired, my love?”

Instead of answering point-blank, Takuto wipes some of the wet greyish hair from his face and asserts, “let’s go to bed.”

 Koji conveniently thinks to bring a damp washcloth with them and will regret wasting nothing. Especially since it wasn’t meant to be a real shower anyway.

 -

Koji seems satisfied at the end of the ritual role-call. Everyone where they should be, maybe he’s catching a break for now. Then Niwa suddenly notices aloud; “Iwai isn’t accounted for?” with a glance at Koji.

“You aren’t worried Shinomiya?” he asks. “You didn’t even call him out of his room- oh.”

It took the president a moment to put two and two together and Shinomiya’s expression is hard to read but not exactly forgiving. While his relationship with Takuto isn’t secret at all, neither of them care to make a big deal of it. They’re affectionate but rather contained in front of others, at least for the most part.

“He _is_ alright?” Niwa asks. He knows that sometimes Iwai in fact, is _not_.

“Yes Niwa,” Koji says evenly. “He’s in bed.”

 


End file.
